pharyngulafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Slimepit
comments By employing my full real name in this multiple libel, you, as well as Paul Zachary Myers, have committed an actionable offence in law. I request that the legal owner of this web-site redacts my name from this list. Michael Kingsford Gray. October 24, 2011 by A Wikia contributor :Dear Mr Kingsford Gray, :After giving your request the attention it deserves, we invite you to take your complaint and shove up your backside along with a decaying porcupine. :October 24, 2011 by A Wikia contributor :Oh Lawdy. Michael Kingsford Gray you're still copypasting that jaded comment about "multiple libel, yadda yadda, committed an actionable offence in law, blah blah..." You just go on and on. *yawn* :Trolling the interwebz with your Real Name ™ hoping someone calls you a troll, so that you can sue? Is that the game Michael Kingsford Gray? How's that worked out after all the time you've invested in doing that? :Actually, don't bother answering. I think we all know the answers. :July 18 by A Wikia contributor aw, it got locked. Also, love to see the mature, reasoned outlook pharyngulites are known for. Leading by example, you guys are #WINNING October 24, 2011 by Johncwelch :well it was you who started the edit war. In a wiki, you usually solve disputes over content by discussing them on the Talkpage :October 24, 2011 by Pelamun :Dr Mr John "I will use an initial so as there is no doubt I am pretentious arsehole" Welch, Please do not do yourself such a disservice. We have learnt all our underhand, devious, dishonest, conniving tricks from experts such as yourself. :So please, do take credit for us learning from you. :October 24, 2011 by A Wikia contributor :Just to clarify - as the admin who protected this page - it was protected because it was being vandalized repeatedly. While most of the vandalism was just rather stupid, one vandal left racist remarks and what appear to be unfounded criminal accusations. That kind of behavior can't be allowed to stand, and we don't need to be constantly monitoring the page to do rollbacks, so I've locked the page. :October 24, 2011 by CCipher well it was you who started the edit war. In a wiki, you usually solve disputes over content by discussing them on the Talkpage I do think each and every name on the list should be sourced. And the description might be toned down a little bit, because the actions of the Slimepit people in the blogosphere speak for themselves really. October 24, 2011 by Pelamun :A few quotes should suffice. So are so vile that it would be impossible for any reasonable person to think there is any context from which they could have been taken in which they would be acceptable. :October 24, 2011 by A Wikia contributor Yeah. I do think the focus of this page shouldn't be on the introductory text, but on the quotes/links. The vileness just speaks for itself, doesn't need such a long introduction. October 24, 2011 by Pelamun Do we want links to Welch and Nectar's websites? I think the only question relevant to that is: are those links useful for us? I would not keep them up just because Welch and Nectar want them there. October 24, 2011 by Markovbaines :I don't find them terribly useful myself. They're not relevant to Pharyngula at all. I also agree with what Pelamun said/implied below - we ought to pare the list down to trolls who have appeared at Pharyngula. Then link to some of their comments there, or to their dungeon entries if they have those. :October 24, 2011 by CCipher :Yes, I indeed said so, in the discussion on the admin page, which is now gone. I don't have an opinion regarding their websites, I'd care more about sourcing, from the appropriate thread on Pharyngula, the Slimepit and other blogs. :October 24, 2011 by Pelamun